


Morning After

by SurpySoup



Series: Chicken Soup for the Henchman's (and Necromancer's) Soul [1]
Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpySoup/pseuds/SurpySoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation P.R.O.M. went on without a hitch. The spiked punch had a lingering effect, a.k.a. a killer hangover for one Dr. Orpheus. To make things even better, he gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Prom had been a great success, or that's wat Dr. Orpheus believed. Of course, there was the tiny fact that he couldn't remember everything that had happened and he was currently suffering from the worst headache he'd had to endure in a long time. He thought he was past that age of hangovers from late night parties, but apparently he was mistaken. So with curtains keeping all sunlight out and only a few candles lighting his library-esque home, Dr. Orpheus sat to enjoy a steaming cup of tea in the dark quiet.

That was until there was a knock at the door. Dr. O lacked the gumption to perform his usual theatrics as he stood and went to the door, opening it the rather old fashioned way. The hall was too bright and it took him a moment to realize that someone was actually standing there. Gary always looked so different when not in some kind of uniform. Today he looked particularly bedraggled.

"Um, hey, Dr. Orpheus," Gary all but croaked. It seems that Byron wasn't the only one feeling the lasting effects of irresponsible alcohol usage. "Mind if I come in?"

In spite of not being in the mood for company, Dr. Orpheus moved out of the doorway to allow the shorter man inside. He seemed appreciative of the candles once the door was shut. There was an awkward silence as Gary sat in an armchair, looking everywhere but at Orpheus. To make things easier, the older gentleman went ahead and fixed a second cup of tea. Tea always helps.

"Care to tell me why you're here, Gary?" Orpheus asked, breaking that borderline torturous silence that had settled in the room.

Gary flinched, clattering the tea cup, which caused him and Byron both to wince. Then he took a deep breath. Wow, whatever he had to say must've been important. "I... I wanted to thank you. You know, for last night."

Orpheus blinked, then looked down into his tea. Last night? What happened last night? "For... What, exactly?"

"You don't remember?" Gary sounded surprised and... A little hurt, perhaps. "Maybe that's for the best. I mean, it was no big deal.."

"Oh dear... Did something... Happen? Between us?"

"What? No! Wh--No. Ew. No." Byron sighed in relief. "Just a hug. And some pretty emotional stuff, but we were both drunk. It was totally uncharacteristic."

It was starting to come back, and Byron could remember Gary going on about his dead best friend being gone. Gone but not forgotten. Ah, yes. And the hug he knew was going to happen.

"Ah, that. Are you doing alright? You did seem rather upset."

Gary seemed taken aback. Perhaps it was because Dr. Orpheus sounded genuinely concerned and he wasn't used to it. He looked away from the necromancer and sipped his tea. "I think so. I'll be fine, just gotta get used to it. It's so much quieter without him."

"I know what you mean. Ever since my Pumpkin went to stay with her mother, the whole place just feels empty." Byron shook his head and finished his tea. He was feeling much better after drinking his tea. Delicious.

"How do you, you know, cope?" Gary asked, surprising Dr. Orpheus. He sounded so sad, the older man couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"I find things to occupy myself. I have Simba to take care of, and the Order of the Triad.." he paused for about as much dramatic effect as he felt like giving today, and went on, "And I have my friends here at the Venture Compound that keep me company just as well."

Gary seemed to think about this, nursing the dreggs of his tea. He had that new Sphinx bit, didn't he? But Dr. Orpheus would admit that some of the men in Sphinx left much to be desired in the 'friendship' department. And it probably didn't help that not long ago, Gary was among those Sphinx fought against, being a henchman for the Monarch and all.

"You just need to make some friends," Dr. Orpheus said gently as he stood. He offered to take Gary's empty cup as well and went to wash them in the kitchen. "Once you make some friends, you'll hardly have time to worry about how your dead best friend isn't haunting you anymore."

It seemed that just mentioning it like that was something of a trigger, and Gary's eyes watered. Byron returned and noticed the first sign of a tear slipping down his cheek and felt his heart wrench. "Oh, dear... How about another cup of tea?"

Gary nodded and covered his face behind one meaty arm, hiding all evidence the quiet sniffles were betraying. Byron returned a moment later with another hot cup of tea. He perched on the armrest next to Gary and passed him the cup. It took the big guy a moment before he could properly accept it, wiping vigorously at tears that didn't seem to stop. Byron was a firm believer in letting it all out and then discussing how to move past it, but he wasn't sure if Gary could move forward after so long being stuck in it..

"Gary, would you like to... Talk about your feelings?" Byron asked tentatively. Men and their feelings were always touchy combinations.

Gary took a deep breath before drinking almost half of the new cup of tea in one go. Then he sat still to calm himself, staring around the room to focus on keeping the tears at bay. "It was foul play, I know it was..."

Byron nodded slowly, putting a hand on Gary's rounded shoulder. "The explosion? How do you know?"

"There was a detonator! That's the only way it could've gone off. And then he wanted me to find his murderer, which if it was an actual accident, he wouldn't say something like that."

"The dead can be a confusing lot, I will say that."

"24 wouldn't just say things like that, he wouldn't just jerk my chain like that..."

"But wouldn't he? The two of you were best "bros", were you not? That does sound like a prank a "bro" would pull on his fellow "bro" if given the chance.." Orpheus said slowly.

Gary glared up at Dr. Orpheus and started to stand. "You don't know what you're talking about! You didn't know 24 like I did!" He faltered and slumped into the chair again, staring at the tiny cup in his large hands. "I didn't find out who murdered him, though. I kinda just... Announced that I quit."

"Perhaps he was subtly trying to have you realize that life as a henchman... Wasn't your destiny." Orpheus offered helpfully.

"What, like that 'you're destined for greater' crap?" He scoffed, "Yeah, right. I don't know if you've noticed who you are talking to, man, but I've been a henchman for the majority of my teenage years.."

Byron nodded and stood, taking the tea cup from Gary before he dropped it and spilled tea everywhere. "Yes, and you managed to survive this long and you've made it out of there. You just need to find your new niche. A new purpose. An opportunity to grow as a person, a human being. Make a name for yourself!"

He was starting to feel his old self again, and that hint of theatrics was working it's way into his speech. Perhaps he should tone it down. Gary seemed to think about it for a while and then came to a conclusion with a shrug.

"I guess you're right. I'll see where working with Sphinx takes me."

"That's the spirit!" Orpheus cheered, thrusting an arm into the air. "You go get them! Find your niche!"

Gary stood, scratching the back of his head. He offered his other hand to Orpheus in a handshake. "Thanks again, Dr. Orpheus."

Byron flapped a hand for just a second before pulling Gary in for a hug. After what they'd been through just now, a hug was an adequate show of gratitude, he thought. "Not a problem, young man! And if you're ever having doubts again, I'll be here to listen."

The old necromancer watched, satisfied, as Gary left his little abode. Then he slouched into a seat. My, how quiet it was again..


End file.
